Opticon: The Ultimate Reploids
by Hellbat Schilt
Summary: Year: 30XX; Killers... nothing more, nothing less... Opticon, the most feared terrorist group, is on the move. Enter Opticon, a reploid within their organization. Rated T for Violence.


**Opticon: The Ultimate Reploids**

_**Year: 30XX**_

"Hey, did you hear something?" a reploid, dressed in a grey uniform with a large rifle in his hands, asked.

The man beside him, having an identical uniform and rifle, shook his head.

"It's in your head," the man replied. "Besides, anything trying to come here would have to go through our turrets."

The reploid, looking like a teenager, nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course, I..." the man said before stumbling to the ground.

"Yagim!" the reploid yelled as he caught the man. He felt the side of the man's head and froze, bringing his hand slowly back up with blood dripping from it. "Wha... WE'VE GOT AN INTRUDER!"

The reploid ran towards the alarm at the end of the hall. If he could just get to it, everyone would be ready... His hand reached out, ready to break the plastic barrier that surrounded the alarm button, before crumpling to the ground as someone landed on top of him.

"Move, move!" a rasped voice said through a face mask that connected to a tight black stealth suit.

The reploid watched as more figures like the one on top of him dropped from a vent above him and made their way through the building stealthily, turning off lights or shooting them with silenced pistols. He was dragged to his feet and spun around. Finally, his combat training kicked in and he elbowed the terrorist, making it grunt and its grip loosen. The reploid pulled out his pistol quickly and fired several shots into it. It stumbled backwards and reached out towards him before it crumpled limply to the ground.

The reploid slammed his hand into the button and alarms shot through the corridors. The reploid nodded before reloading his pistol, sticking it back in its holster, and picking up his rifle. He ran through the halls, rolling as a volley of rifle fire shot over his head, grimacing from a few wounds as he got up. He shrugged it off as he spun around a corner and yelled, firing a burst of rounds into a terrorist as it tried to stab him with a knife.

"We've got terrorists here!" he yelled as he barreled through another hall, stepping over the bodies of his dead comrades, and flung open the door to the ambassador's room.

"Ambass...!" his words died and everything seemed to go quiet as he watched one of the terrorists rolling a golden watch in his hand. "So... so quickly..."

"I know, right?" the terrorist scoffed, dragging its gaze from the watch towards the reploid. "We are Opticon."

The reploid stepped forward before he was jerked back, his arm being pulled behind him while his rifle was twisted from his hand.

"What do you know about the ambassador?" the terrorist asked, shoving the watch into a small pocket on his arm.

"He was here for peace negotiations!" the reploid exclaimed as a hand grabbed his wrist and pressed on a pressure point, making him cringe. "There was nothing!"

"Liar!" the terrorist yelled back, its voice partially muffled by a ninja mask it had over its mouth. "There was more to it than that! Tell us!"

"You won't get anything from me!" the reploid yelled, cringing as his pressure point was pressed even more.

The terrorist punched him in the face and yelled, "You know more than that!"

His other arm was jerked and he cried out in pain. "There was nothing! Nothing!"

"You were hired by the CIA! Tell us information about what they're planning!"

"We were just to protect the ambassador! That's all!" the reploid cried.

The terrorist made a low growl in his throat before turning around, a two-tailed cape fluttering behind him. Before the reploid knew it, the hand holding his wrist was around his neck, strangling him.

"Opticon, we better go. I hear others," a female voice said.

_Wait. Opticon!_

The reploid struggled to get free as his vision began to cloud over.

"You!" he choked. "Opticon! We'll..." He gasped. "Be watching for you!"

The terrorist chuckled and turned back towards the reploid. "I hope so."


End file.
